


A miracle

by Taetaebaby96



Series: TianShan A/B/O Dynamics [2]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Mo Guan Shan, Domestic Fluff, Insecure Mo Guan Shan, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Mo Guan Shan, Protective He Tian, alpha he tian, omega mo guan shan, top He Tian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taetaebaby96/pseuds/Taetaebaby96
Summary: As soon as he steps out of the building, Mo Guan Shan can feel a heavy weight land in the pit of his stomach as the reality of the news he heard 20 minutes ago ringing deep inside his brain.“Congratulations, you’re three weeks pregnant,”He lets out a shaky breath. Trying to calm his inner turmoil for the umpteenth times since he heard the news.Everything makes sense now.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Series: TianShan A/B/O Dynamics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726429
Comments: 24
Kudos: 502





	A miracle

As soon as he steps out of the building, Mo Guan Shan can feel a heavy weight land in the pit of his stomach as the reality of the news he heard 20 minutes ago ringing deep inside his brain.

_“Congratulations, you’re three weeks pregnant,”_

He lets out a shaky breath. Trying to calm his inner turmoil for the umpteenth times since he heard the news.

Everything makes sense now.

All the sign… all the symptom he experiences finally make sense.

His hand shook slightly as he starts to step forward, leaving this hospital.

This past week, he always feels more tired than usual.

However, at work, he has never extended his shift longer enough to make him experience this much fatigue.

He had handled extended shift before in the past especially worsen during the festive season. Sometimes he even works extra five hours in order to make sure the restaurant is capable enough to deal with the influx number of orders by the customer.

Back then, his tiredness can easily be recovers if he took good enough rest after everything end.

Unfortunately, the fatiguing that he’s dealing at the moment seem to never want to go away no matter what. He even sleeps more than normal but the fatigue still didn’t completely disappear.

Even making his way here to the hospital today took too much of his energy.

And then the loss of appetite and the feeling of nauseas. 

As he thought he just caught some bad flu at first, he decided to take three days leave and just stay at home to sleep.

Sleep has always been his best medicine. He’s not particular fond of having himself making a trip to meet a doctor. 

Unfortunately, even doing that didn't managed to make him feel better anymore.

He tries to cure the nauseas by googling the ways and begin to consumed some ginger tea as suggest but it didn’t work at all. It just makes him having a frequent trip to the toilet and continue making those strange coughing, choking noise as he vomits the content inside his stomach... making him loss his appetite.

After one day have past and no matter what he does this shitty feeling still didn’t go away, he decides to brace himself and pay a visit to one public hospital today and boom... the shocking news slap him right in the face.

It caught him off guards.

Pregnancy is the last thing that ever appear in his mind.

But right this moment… after the meeting with the doctor has come to an end and he recall about everything again… he supposed to see it coming actually.

He’s a mated omega.

It’s surprising how his stupid brain has never thought about this possibility when he begins to experience this obvious symptom.

It’s not like he’s trying to make an effort to do something to protect himself against this possibility when they’re doing the deed back during his previous heat.

Remembering it again, his heat is much painful than normal. So, at that time, he’s too blissful getting fuck by his Alpha as that’s the only way to recede the burning sensation inside him. They barely leave each other side for five days. His Alpha keep on fucking him in multiple position. He always knows the right angle to make Mo’s keep on screaming with wanton need.

His Alpha is He Tian.

The only man on earth that always appear in his dream.

The only Alpha that he ever wishes to spend his entire life with.

Mo Guan Shan already has plan.

Supposedly...

This pregnancy is supposed to happen in the future.

Not right now.

He envisioned for it to happened in the near future, when he gets some sort of stability in his life.

He wants to try his best in fulfilling his dream which become an owner of a small cafe where he will be the one to cook everything the customer request, with some help from an assistant. He didn’t dream to own a fancy five stars restaurant so he doesn’t think it will take him that long. He knows he can’t deal with those stressing work environments. The place he works right now is enough to tell him that a small cosy cafe is much more suitable for someone like him who easily explode like a volcano.

He just needs a few more years to go for it to happened. He needs to hone his skill while trying to come out with enough resources.

Yeah. He does have a plan to have a kid of his own. He's not denying that.

He’s an omega.

Capable of bearing their own kids is a blessing for all male omega.

He’s an omega in love too. Bearing He Tian’s kid did occasionally appear in his mind… in his dream.

But he hopes for the kid existence to happened in the future. He plans for it to happened in the future. Where he might be much more matured and ready than today. Maybe when he’s much more acknowledgeable to deal with this… this miracle.

He put his hand on his stomach. Wanting to feel the life beating inside him.

Shit.

Taking care of a child is a big deal. He doesn’t want to fuck up. It’s truly unfair for the kid if he fucks up their life. If he wants to bring someone into this world, he should provide them with happiness. That’s what all parent in this world supposed to do for their kids.

Will he be able to be one of those good parents for his own child?

Last year, Mo started to living together in He Tian’s penthouse after they have mated with each other.

They’re basically close to the hip after they’ve completed the mating rituals.

He Tian has develop a habit where he basically can’t stop reaching for Mo Guan Shan. His hand has always to be somewhere around Mo. Be it around the shoulder, cupping his face, caressing his hip, embraced his waist. It just needs to be somewhere.

Mo Guan Shan behaved the same way too, he clings close to He Tian as much as he can but his Alpha is much worse. His protectiveness always come out ten folds all the times. He always needs to know that Mo is alright and safe. He even once threatened to torn someone eyeballs off their socket after their eyes linger longer than necessary on Mo Guan Shan.

Sometimes, he did feel irritated by He Tian’s overly protectiveness but when he thinks about it again, it’s not like He Tian can control it. It just his pure instinct. Not to added the facts that he’s a highly dominant Alpha. Possessiveness is his obvious trait.

His bus is already here. But Mo Guan Shan didn’t move from his seat.

He doesn’t want to go back to the empty penthouse as He Tian’s not there. He’s somewhere out of the city. Taking care of some business together with his brother. He can see how much it’s pains He Tian to leave Mo’s side but He Cheng snapped at his brother saying it going to be just for a while, they’re not leaving indefinitely. And if He Tian keeps on dilly dallying like this, he will just delay their return back here as this business trip is something that need to be done no matter what.

Therefore, albeit reluctantly… his Alpha finally steps out of the door after leaving one searing kiss right on Mo’s lip.

Both of the brothers have disappeared for more than one week now.

He Tian did try to contact him as much as he can but it painfully obvious how busy he’s. That’s why Mo decide to keep mum when he started to feel unwell and didn’t mention any of it toward his Alpha. He doesn’t want to disturb him. The more focus he’s in completing his work, the faster he’s going to coming back at Mo’s side.

Someone begins to approaches him in his seat, he recognised this scent. He Tian already introduced them months ago. He’s one of the guards that He Tian has hired to protect him in shadow.

Surprisingly, it’s An Alpha.

Maybe this man who called Edward Liao is different than those typical Alpha out there. Not to mentioned the facts that in reality, An Alpha is always much ideal to be a guard. They’re inherently strong.

And He Tian’s, not many Alpha is brave enough to oppose him. If they’re successful in gaining his trust, that’s mean they’re someone worthy.

“You miss your bus,” Edward started, his voices deep and low, “What’s wrong? Are you still feeling unwell?”

Mo stare up at him. Observing his features. Manly jawline, tan skin, sharp eyes – a typical good looking Alpha. Some people (omegas/betas) standing around this bus stand started to pay attention to them because of his presence. He did wear a particular nice black suit as part of his uniform. 

“When will He Tian come back?” Mo Guan Shan ask mindlessly. He swallows a big lump that threatened to rise. His nauseas are coming back. Doctor did give him some prescription to treat his morning sickness. He needs to go and grab it in the pharmacy.

He stupidly forgets to grab one in the hospital before he leaves. But he doesn’t want to go back inside even though it just a few meters away. The hospital smells always overwhelm his senses. One and a half hours is more than enough for him. He doesn’t think he can handle any more than that.

“Mr. He already come back,” Edward reply, “But they need to conduct a meeting so he’s still stuck back in his office,”

The fuck.

He’s already coming back?

Mo Guan Shan reach for his phone in his bag. He put it on mute.

There are 1 new message.

From Chicken Dick.

_‘Babe. I’m back. But I need to stop at my office first. It will take me a while to finish. I will see you back in the penthouse tonight. I miss you baby,’_

Mo stare up at Edward, “You didn’t tell him about my visit?” He Tian message is too calm. Too clueless. He Tian’s not the type to remained calm if he found out Mo Guan Shan just make a brief visit to a hospital.

Edward shift slightly on his step, “I didn’t. Not yet. I thought you will prefer it if I didn’t tell him about any of this. I thought maybe you want to tell Mr. He the good news directly,”

Mo freeze up as a form of confusion born, “y-you know? How?”

“Your expression after leaving the building seems to confirm everything. At first, I just had a hunch. You started to smell different. And I think I can recognise this pheromone you let out. It’s not exactly the same but it’s not that unfamiliar too. My wife let out the same scent and she’s pregnant for almost 21 weeks,” Edward tight expression turn soft at the mere mention of his partner.

Hearing his answer provides Mo with some kind of new realisation. His pregnancy changed his normal scent? Does it mean all of his co-worker know too? Some of them are a mated Alphas who already have their own kid. If his heightened pheromone even reaches Edward who always follow him with some distance, that’s mean they can smell it too. For sure their big mouth already passes the information around his work place.

Shit.

No wonder he thought the sudden three days leaves he request is being approves too easily. People already know he’s pregnant before he himself knowing he’s fucking pregnant.

“Sorry,” Edward interrupt his inner turmoil, “I didn’t mean to overwhelm you,” he must have smell Mo Guan Shan distress pheromone.

“No,” Mo curtly shake his head, “I’m okay,” he doesn’t even know why he even need to feel upset about it. His mood is like a roller coaster. And the nauseas who keep cling close to him make he started to feel irritated.

Mo tightened He Tian’s jacket (it still has his smell) around him.

“I want to see He Tian,” he drops his request. He knows He Tian’s still busy attending his meeting but Mo Guan Shan want to be close to him. He feels so vulnerable right now. He just wants to feel safe and secure again.

He will wait there in the building until He Tian finish taking care of his business. And then they will come back home together for the first time this week.

He wants to tell He Tian about this news. Maybe He Tian can smell it too before Mo even open his mouth.

Both of them will be in this together.

He doesn’t think he can do it alone.

He Tian’s the father of his unborn child.

He wonders what will be his reaction.

Will there be any form of confusion in his expression?

Disbelieve?

Hesitation?

Happiness?

“Then, I will request a ride for you,” Edward answer him easily. No hesitation at all in his voices.

Maybe he understands. He’s an Alpha and he has a pregnant Omega too.

The ride to He Tian’s work place is taking longer than usual since Mo Guan Shan nauseas keep on worsening. They stop the car somewhere to let him grab some light food to fill his empty stomach. They also decide to stop the car for the second time in front of a pharmacy so that he can grab all the medicine the doctor prescribes for him.

Now, he feels much better than this past week.

When they arrived right in front of He Tian’s tall building, it’s almost dark outside. The cold wind meets him the moment he steps out of the car.

Mo secured his jacket properly and shoved his hand in it pocket.

“Let’s go,” Edward assist him and they begin making their way pass the entrance directly to the lobby.

He awkwardly standing to the side when Edward move forward and make a brief talk to a lady situate right in front of the reception counter.

Seem like his sudden appearance here begin to attract people attention. They recognised his face.

Some women who walk past him started to impolitely whispering and secretly pointing at him.

The irritation burns in an instant seeing their action, “Its rude to point at people!” Mo Guan Shan snarled. Both of his hand hovering instinctively on top of his flat stomach. Wanting to shield his unborn child from their judgemental eyes.

People still surprised by the facts that He Tian choose an omega like Mo as his eternal partner. They belong in two different worlds. Mo Guan Shan and He Tian. He’s just a commoner. He’s not someone that are suitable to be pair up with someone as wealthy and high class as He Tian. But Mo has stop giving a fuck about that. He and He Tian have mated because of mutual affection. He’s not going to be embarrassed about it. Not anymore.

It appears the bitches feel displease suddenly being snapped by him. But they know better to try to do something against that, as they obviously still valued their life. They scurried away and leave the building, trekking their way home without even bother to drop an apology. What a fucking rude bitch.

“Sorry about that. I will give them a warning tomorrow,” Edward said as he approached Mo again, “We can wait for Mr. He upstairs. We already inform him about your arrival. He will meet you there,”

As they enter the elevator and begin making their way up, Mo anxiety begin to crept it way out.

His unborn child, will they experience the same treatment too? Having people judging their existence because of his status? It’s all good if his child born as an Alpha. Alpha is treated highly in this society. An Alpha who has He Tian’s blood for sure will get treated as royalty. But what if they born as an Omega? Will an Omega who related with He Tian received different treatment than Mo?

Shit. He will make sure nobody ever dares to treat his child with ill-manner. He’s going to ripped them apart if they even dare to hurt his kid.

“We’re here,” Edward, again for the umpteenth time, interrupt Mo from his inner turbulence.

They stopped at an empty foyer, “Do you want to drink anything?” Edward ask after Mo have make himself comfortable on one of the chairs.

Mo shake his head. Blinking his eyes multiple times to fight against his fatigue.

Not even one minute later, he heard a hurried footstep as a familiar strong Alpha scent enter his sense. Making his inside tingling softly. His heart begins to beat a little heavier in his chest.

He Tian appear, handsomely with his three pieces of dark suit that tailored perfectly. It’s complimented the Alpha tall frame beautifully. His sudden presence in this room command authoritative. He can feel Edward tense beside him. But He Tian eyes just fix on Mo Guan Shan as he let out an attractive smile.

“Well. This is quiet a pleasant surprise. Did you miss me that much, Little Mo? You have never voluntarily coming here before,” He Tian said as he envelope Mo petite figure warmly into his embraced. Mo hand automatically circle around He Tian’s as he taking a deep breath. The musty-peppery pheromone that he misses clogging up his lung. He Tian always smell wonderful and exhilarating for Mo’s omega. It’s always had the same effect, making him feel safe and secure. Mo rub his face against He Tian’s scent gland as he continue tightened his grip around his Alpha. 

“Woah,” He Tian chuckled, “if I know you’re going to behave like this right after I come back, I should try to make this trip frequently,” his Alpha teased.

Mo scowl. He immediately escapes from the embraced and push He Tian away harshly. Didn’t feel amused by the comment.

He Tian give him an amused smirk, “don’t worry babe. I’m just joking around,”

His smirk begin to dropped right away as he appears to register the different in the pheromone Mo’s let out, “You smell different…,” he said hesitantly, confusion marking his face.

His big hand reach to cradling his omega face, his eyes finally glanced toward another person in this room too, “do you have something that you need to tell me?” He Tian voices come out deep and sharp as he addressing Edward.

Before Edward managed to answered, Mo Guan Shan interrupt, “I will tell you,” he yelps, “I want to tell you myself,” Mo heart beating erratically.

It obvious that He Tian didn’t recognised the reason behind this changed of pheromone.

He’s clueless.

He still doesn’t know the facts Mo is currently bearing his child.

“Are you done,” Mo ask as his red eyes meet He Tian’s, “can we go back home?”

His Alpha penetrating gazed stay on him a bit longer. Like he’s trying to read Mo’s mind, “okay,” He Tian agreed after a while, “let’s go home,”

The minute Mo Guan Shan closed the penthouse’s door, He Tian immediately pounced on him. His large hand cupping Mo’s face and kissing his mouth hungrily, “uhhmm,” he moans out loud when his Alpha slip his tongue into his mouth, quick and dirty. Mo carding his finger through He Tian’s black hair as he deepened the kiss.

Fuck. He fucking miss He Tian.

“Fuck. I miss you so much babe,” He Tian said his thought out loud.

He lifts Mo up in his arm easily as he making his way to their room.

Leaving an open mouth kisses on Mo’s soft cheek and jaw, “my baby,” He Tian murmur, begin nuzzling his face between Mo’s neck and shoulder, the place where he leaves his mark. Officially claimed Mo Guan Shan as his everlasting omega.

He Tian, after reach their room, sit on the bed and placing Mo securely in his lap. His mouth return to kiss his omega delicious mouth hungrily. Hand tracing down to grab Mo’s round buttock.

Mo heart pounding harder in his chest as his arousal begin to awaken by the Alpha skilful move.

Shit.

They can’t be doing this right now.

He shifts his face to the left, avoiding He Tian’s ravenous kiss, “w-wait,” he stuttered, pushing the Alpha’s face away, out of breath, “wait He Tian. I have something to tell you,” he begs softly.

He Tian pull back. He stares up at Mo Guan Shan for a moment, and the realisation glint in his eyes before he leans in and drop a chaste kiss on Mo’s nose, “sorry. What do you want to talk about?”

His Alpha set him down on the bed, making a comfortable gap so that they can have a proper conversation without continue lusting after each other.

“I need my bag,” Mo hurriedly leaves the room to fetch his bag which been abandon in front of the main doors.

He takes out the sonogram. The main proved that telling the existence inside his stomach. He stares at it for a while, taking his time… trying to prepare his heart as he looks forward to He Tian’s reaction.

When he enters the room again, He Tian has discard his dark suit and tosses it on the bed. Leaving him with just a white shirt. He still sitting down at the end of their bed, trying to loosening his tie.

Mo falter on his step, admiring the views.

Honestly, how is He Tian always look so perfect no matter what he does?

How did he get so lucky and managed to claimed this high and mighty Alpha? It’s plenty obvious how the man in front of him is desired by many. He’s terribly good looking. Rich. Great and powerful smell. Naturally commanding aura. Strong.

Why a perfect Alpha like He Tian choose him, Mo Guan Shan to be his Omega?

He Tian stare at him as he picks up on Mo Guan Shan’s uneasiness, “Babe? What’s wrong?” he raises his eyebrow in wonder.

“I’m pregnant,” Mo dazedly drops the bomb out of nowhere.

Silent ensue.

“Wh-what…” his Alpha look stupefy.

Mo step forward, “I’m three weeks pregnant,” he shoved the ultrasound right in front of He Tian’s nose.

He Tian’s hand shakily reach for it. He stares at the picture for a while.

Mo can see a twinkle of bewilderment, wonderment in his stare.

He then turns his wide eyes on Mo… his mouth closing and opening, similar to a fish.

He motionlessly trying to decipher everything.

A few second later...

Which feel like a full day has pass for Mo’s current jittery…

Realisation seem to finally sink in, _“HOLY SHIT!!”_ He Tian barked out loud.

Mo fortuitously step backward as He Tian abruptly stands and squeeze Mo Guan Shan tight in his embraced. 

_"_ _SHIT SHIT SHIT!”_ He Tian’s bellow right beside Mo ear, _“this is fucking real right?!!”_ he loosens the hug to place one hand under Mo’s chin, smiling the widest Mo’s ever seen.

It’s made Mo’s heart beating much frantically.

He Tian pheromone, Mo can smell it.

It’s pure exhilaration, contentment...

His Alpha is truly happy with the news.

“Yeah. It’s real,” Mo whispered softly.

He Tian’s smile is contagious. He can feel the same one begins to decorate his face too.

 _“WOOO I’M GONNA BE A DADDY??! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!”_ He hollered louder than before and picks Mo’s up, excitedly spun him around and around the room, keeps on whooping and cheer out loud. 

“Stop it!!” Mo let out a surprised laughter by the sudden action, “I’m going to throw up on you!” he warns in his giggled.

He Tian’s immediately stop and put him down, eyes still shining like stars, “Fuck. Shit! Sorry! I’m not supposed to curse right? I should stop doing that. It’s a bad word. It’s not good for the baby… A baby. Our baby! When do you find out? Have you gone to the doctor yet? Of course, you did. That’s why you get this picture right? Is this why you started to smell different babe? To tell the truth you smell really nice but I have no idea why it’s suddenly changed so I did feel uneasy. Turn out it’s because you’re pregnant? Wow. I didn’t see it coming. Little tiny you are going to be so adorable Little Mo! I wish our baby will look like you more. I can’t wait for-” His Alpha was rambling on and on and on. Shooting out words rapidly, not even letting himself stop to breath. Mo squeeze He Tian’s cheeks and kiss him hard on his puckered lips, shutting him up.

“Okay. Let’s try to calm down. I know you’re happy. I’m…” Mo stop as he takes a deep sigh, “I’m happy too,” he exhaled.

Yeah.

He’s telling the truth.

All the confusion, all the bewilderment, all the insecurity he experiences back then after he heard the news...

Seems to vanish into the thin air the moment he saw He Tian’s reaction. The father of his child.

They both are in this together.

He has no reason to feel uncertain anymore.

They still have time. Their baby might born at the end of the summer.

Before the day come, they will try their best to learn everything… on how to be a good parent.

Obviously... they will do it together.

He know He Tian will protect their baby as much as him... or maybe more than him.

“I’m so happy right now, Little Mo. Can’t believe I come back to receive this kind of news. I'm so tired with the trip and then I still stuck in the office right after i come back. It's make me in bad mood. But this news make everything disappear. It make everything better. It’s truly exhilarating. We’re really having a baby,” He Tian stroke Mo’s cheek lovingly as he pronounces that. Eyes still glint with happiness.

He stares right into Mo’s red orb. “I love you so much, Mo Guan Shan,” He Tian’s claimed as he pecks around his face affectionately.

Mo snort hearing the sudden confession. Feeling amused.

But he’s not really surprised by it. This is not the first time he hears that word leave his Alpha mouth. He has said it so many times before.

He Tian’s has never shies away from declaring his love. Maybe because he has always love Mo Guan Shan way before they become official mated.

Managed to declare his love out loud is something that he has been waiting for so long.

Now, he able to say it all time, whenever he wants. Always on the exceptional moment.

For example, right this instance.

Where Mo Guan Shan need to hear it the most.

“I know, me too,” Mo’s whisper back sweetly.

He Tian hold his face again, looking at him with a tender gaze. Reducing the gaps between them, as he need to be close again with his Omega in much intimate way.

They lay down on the bed after they have calm down and clean up after themselves.

Mo blinking his eyes sleepily. He can feel He Tian’s lip kissing his neck softly as his hand continue to stroke Mo’s flat stomach.

A new habit it seem.

“I’m going to tell my brother about this baby tomorrow,” He Tian whispered behind him.

“Hmm,” Mo give him a soft acknowledgement.

He’s planning to tell his mother too tomorrow.

“Should we tell those two idiots?” He Tian’s talking about Zhan Zheng Xi and Jian Yi.

The four of them still belong in the same group circle.

“Thinking again. We should try to prevent our kid from spending too much time with Jian Yi. His idiotic is quite contagious,” He Tian added playfully.

Mo snort, “He’s your best friend,” he reminds.

He Tian’s really close with Jian Yi than Zheng Xi though.

They still exchange secret with each other till this day.

“I know. I’m talking from my experience,” his Alpha retorted.

Mo smiles hearing that answer.

Mo can’t keep his eyes open anymore as he yawn out loud.

“My morning sickness is the worse in the morning. You should be prepared,” Mo’s warn drowsily. He's doesn't want to deal with it alone.

Maybe he should bully He Tian a little bit tomorrow.

He Tian’s chest rumble as he chuckles, “Okay. I will. Don’t worry. Go to sleep babe. You must feel really tired,”

The last thing he remembered before he succumbs to a deep sleep is, He Tian’s palm...

Still touching Mo’s tummy.

Softly caress their unborn child.

Promising them thousand rays of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. So how was it? Did you like this story? I know it's not perfect and to tell the truth, i'm not really a good writer but I truly desire to write more and more new fanfics about my most favourite pair ever, TianShan. I just can't stop myself.
> 
> Drop your comment and tell me your opinion if you have time. I will truly appreciate it.
> 
> And not to forget, English is not my first language. I'm sorry if the mistake in grammar and sentence make you guys feels uncomfortable. I will try to improved myself. 
> 
> OKAY TILL NEXT TIME <333


End file.
